A real estate website comprises a set of real estate listings, including properties for sale and/or properties for rent. Rental property listings include property details, property images, property location, property price, landlord information, renter qualifications information, or any other appropriate information. It is possible for a criminal to place a fraudulent real estate listing into a real estate website—for instance, in an attempt to receive money for a property deposit without actually providing a property rental. The presence of fraudulent real estate listings is detrimental to the value of the real estate website, as potential customers will not trust the displayed real estate listings.